Hanging Out Again
by Masterob
Summary: Sequel to Hanging Out; Tails decides to spend a day out with Amy Rose again, this time with Cream along for the ride. While Tails continues to bond with Amy, there may be something dastardly awaiting them soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging Out Again**

**Hope you enjoy this little sequel**

* * *

Miles Tails Prower was fixing a light bulb in his workshop.

"Come on, I just need to put this wire with that wire, I need to stop thinking so much and concentrate, now be very careful..."

Tails carefully started putting the wires together, not hearing a knock on his door.

"Yo Tails, you in there?" Sonic was at the door knocking, but no one was answering, "Maybe he's not-" he then saw some flickering inside, so he checked the knob, it was loose, and he opened the door, "Tails you in there?"

Sonic walked around and saw Tails messing with a light bulb, it flickered a little.

"Come on, just the right snap into place and it will stay on, gotta be careful, one wrong move and-"

"Yo Tails!"

"What!?" Tails lost focus and shocked his hand and fell backward, "Aw crap!"

Sonic chuckled a bit when that happened, "Sorry buddy, didn't realize what you were doing"

Tails simply glared at Sonic a bit while tending to his hand, "What do you want Sonic?"

"I came by to check on you, you've been really busy lately, even more than usual"

Tails grabbed some burn ointment, "Yeah I'm worried, Eggman's been on the down low for a while, so I want to be ready in case he attacks us"

"You sure it's not paranoia?"

"Think Sonic, why would Eggman lay low so long? I think he's up to something, I'm just worried", Tails started applying the ointment.

"Will you relax little buddy? Why not go take a breath of fresh air, if Eggman shows up, I'll handle it"

"Sonic you're good but even you need help with Eggman once in a while, you're not the only one who fights him", Tails then put the ointment away, "Remember that"

"Either way, don't spend too much time in here, remember what you learned from hanging out with Amy",

"Speaking if which, how are things between you and Amy, I know you took her on that date"

"Yeah I did, and let me tell you it was a great decision"

Tails' eyes grew a little, "Really? You two hit it off?"

"No, but she DID say that she would back off if I dated her once, so now I'm free of her"

Tails then had a deadpanned look, "...When you dated her, did you even WANNA give her a chance or did you date her with the whole 'I'll be free from her' thing in mind?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "Well...mostly the second part"

The deadpanned look turned into anger, "Dammit Sonic, you didn't even give her a chance!"

"Hey I like Amy, she's just not my type"

"You don't know that, you're just being a little self-centered"

"You try dating her then"

"I did, that's how I found out she's not that bad"

"Then you be her boyfriend"

"I can't commit to being a boyfriend"

"And what makes you think I can?"

"Because you like flirting with girls"

"So, doesn't mean I'm a good boyfriend, just ask Sally, and I genuinely loved Sally"

Tails scoffed, "I doubt that, you flirted with a lot of girls when you were with Sally, even Fiona"

"Hey that Fiona thing was for your own good"

"Whatever, I can't believe you did that to Amy, you need to take this stuff seriously, she has feelings too!"

"Give me a break Tails, maybe someday I will give her an actual chance but she needs to grow up a little"

"She's not the only one" Tails muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind, I need to go"

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"To Amy's, see ya"

Tails flew off leaving Sonic to wonder, "That kid, he's sure grown up in ways"

Later Tails reached Amy's house and knocked, "Amy, you in there?"

Amy opened the door and felt glee at the sight of Tails, "Tails, it's great to see you, what brings you here?"

"Just checking on you, I spoke with Sonic, apparently he's not interested in continuing to date you"

Amy leaned against her door in a drag sort of way, "Yes, unfortunately I'm not on his radar, and my word is my word so I won't pester the issue from him anymore"

"Sorry that this happened to you Amy"

"It's fine, at least I got a chance, I'm happy you came to see me though, that's really sweet of you", Amy then kissed Tails' forehead.

Tails blushed a little, "Uh thanks Amy, but listen, if you need someone to hang out with again, I'm here for you"

Amy then had a large smile on her face, "That's great to hear, I was gonna go spend a day with Cream doing some shopping and stuff, but maybe you can come along as well"

Tails sweated a bit, "Shopping? Uh that sounds like some girl stuff, maybe I shouldn't get in the middle of that"

"Oh don't be silly Tails, it's not 'girl stuff' it's 'hang out with friends stuff', you won't be out of place"

"I'm just not sure if as a guy I should be doing that, I don't mind doing other activities like movies or a game but"

"Don't be such a stereotype Tails, just because you're boy doesn't mean you can't enjoy a little shopping, besides we'll make room for the 'gender friendly' stuff"

"What if the other guys see me"

"Oh don't worry, you'll still be masculine in my eyes, in fact you can be proof that you can be masculine and enjoy a few feminine things, besides if anyone says something", Amy took her hammer out, I'll just introduce them to my hammer" she rubbed the top in an affectionate yet menacing way.

Tails sighed in defeat, "Ok Amy, I'll go if it makes you happy"

"It makes me SUPER happy", Amy leaned in to Tails for a whisper, "Besides think of it like this, you're hanging out with two pretty girls, that seems masculine right?"

Tails nodded, "Good point"

"Ok meet me and Cream at Station Square in about 2 hours, we're gonna have a blast together, bye Tails", Amy closed the door and left Tails to ponder.

"I hope I didn't get myself into something crazy, then again what's life without a little risk?" Tails then flew home to get ready.

* * *

**There will be more to come, give a little feedback if you'd like**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter has arrived, enjoy**

* * *

Later in the Day Tails was in Station Square looking for Amy &amp; Cream.

"Wish Amy was a little more specific about where she wanted to meet me, perhaps I should have asked, though since she said shopping I guess she's at the Shopping Center" Tails flew towards the nearest shopping Center, "Though this place has quite a few so-"

"Tails!"

Tails turned and saw Amy with Cream &amp; her chao Cheese.

"There they are", Tails waved as he walked toward them, "Hi girls, glad I was able to find you"

Cream approached Tails, holding Cheese in her arms, "It's great to see you Mr. Tails"

"Cream I'm not that older than you, you don't need to call me 'Mr.', you're making me feel like an old guy"

Cream chuckled, "Sorry, force of habit"

"Chao!" Cheese was trying to get Tails' attention.

"Oh hi Cheese, enjoying yourself?"

Cheese nodded, "Chao"

Amy approached Tails and looked in his eyes almost slyly, "So ready for the big shopping day"

Tails stepped back, "Kinda freaking me out with the eye contact Amy"

Amy chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, wow you're easy to freak out, Cream you try freaking Tails out"

Cream thought for a moment, then lit up a bit when she got an idea, after letting Cheese go, she approached Tails and pulled her lips apart and stuck her tongue out.

Tails blinked twice, "That's not freaky, that's actually kinda adorable"

Cream blushed, "Thank you Mist-I mean Tails"

Cheese looked at Cream like if she lost her mind, "Chao?"

"That was cute, anyway lets go, me and Cream have some cool things to try out, maybe also get a little something for you", Amy the put her hands out like a director would, "With juuuuust the right look, we can get you to be a real hunk"

"Don't dress me up like some biker or something, I can't pull off a tough guy look"

"Don't worry, it won't be too outrageous, wouldn't want you to look stupid"

Cream stepped in, "I don't think he would look stupid if he looked tough, who knows, maybe it would make him look tougher"

"Chao, chao, chao"

"I know what I'm talking about Cheese"

"Chao, Chao"

"I'm serious!"

"Chao, chao"

"Oh you take that back!"

Tails and Amy raised their eyebrows.

"Is that normal?"

"For her sake, I hope it is", Amy whistled to get their attention, "Cream, Cheese, stop arguing, we're wasting shopping time"

Cream and Cheese moved toward Amy.

"Ok lets head inside, the good stuff is towards the back, follow me", Amy made a hand gesture to the back of the store.

Tails did a mock salute, "Lead the way fearless leader"

Cream &amp; Cheese went to follow but Amy put her hand out in a 'stop' motion, "Hold on Cream, we need a cart to hold the clothes, be a dear and grab one for me"

Cream nodded, "Ok Amy", Cream grabbed a nearby cart and followed Amy &amp; Tails.

They reached the back of the store where Amy gave her next orders, "Ok, spread out"

Amy went to a clothes rack and rummaged through it.

"Cute, cute, really cute, ew, cute, adorable, cute...what the hell? Who came up with this!? So tacky", Amy threw the bad piece of clothing aside, "Cute, oh wow I HAVE to have this"

Tails looked at what she had, which was a green dress with blue flowers as textures, "That _would_ look nice on you Amy"

"You think so too?" Amy put the dress over her to see if it would look nice, "Yeah it would, gonna add that to our cart", Amy put the dress in the cart and started rummaging again.

Cream looked at all the T-Shirts, "I don't see anything here I really want"

Amy checked through the rack some more, "Oh Cream, here's something you'd probably like", Amy pulled out the dress, it was a large red dress with a white heart in the middle, "I think it suits you".

Cream observed the dress, "It looks ok..."

"Ok? It looks cute, it fits you"

Cream rubbed her chin, "Well I guess you can add it to the cart but I wanna keep looking to make sure"

"Sure thing Cream", Amy continued to check the racks.

Tails didn't do much searching since it was mostly female clothes, but he didn't want to go to the male section by himself.

Amy looked some more and grabbed another dress, it was black with neon green strips, "It looks pretty cool"

Cream found a shirt that she liked, it was orange with red butterflies on it.

"Tails, feel free to go search for your own clothes, don't feel obligated to keep us company", Amy stated.

"I'd rather stay near you, this is mostly unfamiliar territory for me", Tails stated.

"You're not in a jungle, there's no wild animals out there"

"Actually I heard people can get really violent when it comes to clothes"

"That's only during sales, and that's usually between the girls, the guys doing it is rare"

Tails put his hands up, "I'll just wait, I'm not in much of a rush"

Amy rolled her eyes a bit, "Whatever you say Miles"

Tails cocked his head in confusion, "Did you just call me 'Miles'?"

"Yes, yes I did", Amy said in a sweet yet smart-alleck voice.

Tails looked at Amy in a way that would say, 'What an attitude'

After a few more clothes Amy and Cream accompanied Tails to the male section and helped him pick out clothes.

"Ooh, how about this?", Amy then picked out a Hawaiian shirt.

"That's a little too tropical for me"

Amy looked more, "How about this?" she pulled out a camo shirt

"Doesn't suit me"

Amy raised her eyebrow a little and then rummaged through before grabbing a leather jacket, "How about this?"

"Too greaser"

Amy huffed and rummaged some more and pulled out a football jersey, "How about this?"

"I don't play football"

"You really don't need to play football but whatever", Amy checked some more, "How about this?" she grabbed a sweater vest.

"How did you go from what's considered 'cool' clothes to something so dorky?"

"Well when you rejected the 'cool' clothes I decided to go more your style"

"I'm not THAT much of a nerd"

Amy started getting a little frustrated looking for clothes, "Tails you need to be a little more open-minded, surely there's something in here that's not too nerdy but not too 'cool' for you"

After rummaging she pulled out a dark blue hoody, "What about this?"

Tails observed it, "Looks ok for me, you can put it in the cart"

"About time", Amy tosses the hoody into the cart, "Now lets head to the fitting room"

"Wait aren't you gonna get more clothes for me?"

"I have the slightest feeling that you're gonna be a pain to work with, makes sense since you're a newbie at this, so baby steps, little by little we'll get you into the shopping groove, for now lets just roll on the momentum"

Tails groaned a bit, "This is so weird"

"Deal with it Prower, to the fitting room"

Tails sighed, "Girls are so weird"

"I heard that!"

"Cheese said it"

"Chao, chao!"

Cream gasped, "Cheese watch your language!"

Tails shot a glare at Cheese before following Amy.

After a few minutes in the fitting room, all 3 came out wearing some new clothes, Amy was wearing the green dress, Cream was wearing the t-shirt and Tails was wearing the hoodie.

"So how do I look Tails? Cream?"

Tails glanced, "You look really nice"

"I think it matches well with your eyes", Cream stated.

"Thanks you two, Cream you look cute in your shirt, Tails I like your hoodie"

"Thanks Amy", Tails and Cream said simultaneously.

"Well it seems we're all satisfied with our clothes, lets head to the check-out" Amy stated.

All 3 purchased their clothes and left the store, happy with their purchases.

"Tails why don't you put your hoodie on now? It would look nice" Amy stated.

Tails looked at his hoodie and nodded, "Ok, why not?" Tails unzipped it and put it on, leaving it unzipped like a jacket, "Wow this looks nice"

Amy admired the way Tails looked in the hoodie, she thought it made him look a little tough but it didn't take away how cute he was, she even started blushing a little, though that did not go unnoticed by Tails.

"Um Amy? Are you ok? Why are you blushing?"

Amy snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh um, it's not blushing, I'm just...hot, yeah it's a little hot"

"Huh? I don't feel hot, how come you-OW!" Amy stepped on Cream's foot and whispered, "Be quiet!"

Tails looked really confused, "Uh what's going-"

"Who's hungry!?" Amy asked, hoping to change the subject ASAP.

"Um", Tails rubbed his stomach a little, "Maybe a little".

"Good, lets go find a place to eat"

"You wanna go to that restaurant we went to once?"

"No, I don't wanna wait, lets go for some fast food"

"Ok, how about a Chili Dog?" Tails suggested.

"No that's more you and Sonic's thing, lets go to a taco shack"

"Taco? Ok sounds good, that good with you Cream?" Tails asked.

Cream simply nodded her head with a smile.

They approached the nearest taco shack, meanwhile someone was watching, a certain bat girl.

"Well, well, look who's in town", Rouge had a sly smile and decided to approach the trio.

Meanwhile in a jungle area, Sonic was walking through the area, checking it out. He noticed the trees had a few scratches, then he noticed his ally Knuckles.

"Yo Knux, you checking things out as well?"

Knuckles briefly turned to face Sonic, then turned away, "Yeah, something bad's gonna happen, I can't shake that feeling"

"Same here, even Tails said he's gotten funny feelings lately, Eggman's up to something, question is what?"

"Whatever it is, he won't get far, I'll take him down the hard way", Knuckles said, slamming his fists together.

"Same here, we'll take him down again", Sonic said.

Both continued to search the area, in hopes of finding any signs of Eggman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lets get to it**

* * *

Amy, Tails, Cream &amp; Cheese went to the shack and sat at stools next to each other, after a few minutes, they each got their tacos , Amy gave her taco a little extra sour cream &amp; Tails put some hot sauce on his.

"That's gonna burn your tongue", Amy pointed out.

Tails eyed it and shrugged, "I can handle it", he took a bit and munched.

Tails smiled, "See no big-" Tails' mouth felt hot, "Ok it's a little hot but I think that I can-" the burning got worse and he started panting, "Wow that IS hot but", he couldn't take it anymore, "Good God Almighty I need water!" he sat there fanning his mouth while Amy patiently ordered some water and passed it to Tails, "Drink".

Tails chugged the water down and panted, "Thanks Amy"

Amy simply nodded, then Tails took another bite and went through the ordeal all over again. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Amy facepalmed, "Are you kidding me!?" she got more water and made Tails drink it "Why did you take another bite!?"

"It tastes good", Amy then bonked Tails on his forehead, "Ow! That was mean"

Amy shook her head, "For someone so smart, you can be really...well I don't wanna say anything too mean but you get my point"

"Sorry", Tails looked at the taco and had an urge to bite it again.

"Don't!" she grabbed the taco away, "I'll buy you another one"

"What? Amy don't waste your money on me, I'm the one who was being stubborn"

"It's no big deal Tails, these things are like $1"

"But..."

"It's fine Tails, just don't put hotsauce again, or nothing too spicy, I think there's some mild sauce that you can handle"

Tails felt a little bad, which Amy caught on to.

"But don't worry Tails, at least I know you do have some sort of wild side, you showed some personality at least"

Tails smiled, "I guess a little too much"

Amy pulled Tails for a side hug, "It was just fine"

Tails blushed a little while Cream giggled.

Then came a familiar voice to all 3, "Well, well, isn't this cute &amp; romantic?"

They turned around and saw Rouge the Bat standing behind them.

Amy looked irate, "Rouge? What are you doing here!?"

Rouge wasn't too happy by Amy's attitude, "Well aren't you just perky?"

Amy looked like she was ready to attack but Tails held her back, "Easy Amy, don't make a scene like this in public"

Cream sat there really concerned and clutching Cheese close to her.

"Rouge is there a reason you're here?" Tails asked.

"Actually fox boy, I need to speak with you, alone, without your girlfriends"

Amy whipped out her hammer, "What'd you say!?"

Tails held Amy back, "Why don't you go to the beach, or Twinkle Park, or wherever, just go cool off", Tails pleaded.

Amy huffed, "I'll meet you in front of the Station Square hotel, the near the train station" she marched off with Cream &amp; Cheese.

"Lets go kid", Rouge said and pulled Tails into an alley against his will, then let him go.

"Why are we in an alley?" Tails asked.

"I want to discuss something with you...privately", Rouge said, getting uncomfortably close to Tails.

"Um, you're kinda too close for comfort right now Rouge", Tails started to sweat.

"Don't worry, soon I'll be done and you can get back to your little harem", she then wrapped her arm around him seductively, "And if you're good, maybe I'll join your harem, show you a real woman..." she played with the hairs on his chest a little.

Tails was sweating bullets, "Um Rouge?"

"And I just love this little hoody of yours, it looks so...macho"

"I appreciate the compliments Rouge but...can you please explain what it is you want?" Tails was a real mess.

"Fine", she let go of Tails and took a step back, "G.U.N. is worried because they think Eggman's up to something big, so they sent me to find you &amp; Sonic to make sure you would be ready for defense should Eggman attack, I know Sonic's probably on his game, then I saw you with the girls so I needed to make sure you were fully aware"

"I already had the sneaking suspicion that Eggman's plotting something, I always have planes ready just in case, in fact once I get their auto pilot working, I can summon an airstrike if need be, I just need to make some tweaks, hopefully whatever Eggman's up to will not be as big as we think and all we need is for Sonic to do his thing"

Rouge smirked, "Well aren't you on top of your game, good to know you're once again proving to be a valuable asset, maybe G.U.N. could have a position for you soon.

"Uh thanks Rouge but I have no interest of joining an army type place"

"Well weren't you in the Freedom Fighters with that stuck up princess?"

Tails took a little offense to that, "Sally isn't stuck up, and that's a little different, we were rebels under our own work, the government has too many layers upon itself and we're fine in a rebel or vigilante role"

Rouge dwindled her fingers, "Shame you think that way, oh well, some things can't be helped, see you around fox boy", before she left, she approached him once more, "And if Amy disappoints in any way, come find me, I'll make you VERY happy", she kissed his cheek once and flew off.

Tails wiped some sweat off of him, "Sheesh do these girls enjoy flustering me? I swear I'm gonna need a pacemaker after all this is over"

Tails flew over to the hotel Amy said he'd meet her at, she was chatting with Cream.

"I seriously don't like Rouge, I can never trust her", Amy stated.

"I hope she doesn't hurt Tails", Cream said.

Tails landed near the girls, "I'm here girls"

Amy went to Tails and inspected him, "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she just needed to talk to me about something serious, it had to do with Eggman"

"Well she's gone, lets go finish our little hang out"

"Great", Tails looked around, "Where do we go now?"

Amy pondered then had an idea, "Lets head to the park, we can stay until sunset"

"Sounds fun", Tails said.

They all went to the nearest park, Tails and Amy sat together while Cream went to the playground with Cheese and went to the slides.

"I gotta say Amy, hanging out with you is pretty fun, we should do this a little more often"

Amy grinned, "I knew I'd get to you, well we can all try again tomorrow, we can go to Twinkle Park, try out some of the rides"

"Oh so Cream's coming again? That's nice", Tails said with some disappointment in his voice.

Amy caught on, "What's wrong Tails?"

Tails rubbed his neck a little, "I kinda wanted to spend a little time with you alone, just you and me"

Amy had a mischievous smile after hearing that, "Alone huh? I can arrange that"

Tails was concerned yet intrigued at the same time, "How so?"

Amy leaned closer to Tails, "Later when we take Cream home, you come to my place, I'll make you something to eat and we can be alone like you wanted"

Tails blushed, "Alone in your apartment? Wow that's REALLY by ourselves"

Amy did a slightly evil chuckle, "Sure is, just don't put any more hot sauce on your food"

Tails glared at Amy, "Are you gonna keep bringing that up?"

"Maybe yes...maybe no", Amy said in a smart-alleck type voice.

Tails groaned, "You're cruel Amy Rose"

"I can be crueler Miles Prower"

Both chuckled a bit. As the time passed they joined Cream in the playground, with Tails and Amy taking turns pushing each other on the swing, Amy at one point pushing too hard and sending Tails flying. Luckily he caught himself mid-air with his helicopter tails.

Once the sun set, they took Cream home.

"Thanks for letting Cream spend time with us Miss Vanilla", Amy said.

"No trouble at all Amy, see you later", Vanilla waved good-bye.

"Good-bye", Amy waved.

"Good-bye to you too Tails"

"Bye Miss Vanilla"

Tails and Amy made their way back to Amy's home.

Amy opened the door, "Come on in Tails"

Tails was slightly nervous going into Amy's place, he liked her but to be alone with her with no one else there seemed weird. Not the first time they were alone together, but something about this felt different, he was invited to a girl's place after sunset, and for formal reasons too, no battle plans, no group of friends, just them, this all rang in Tails' head, giving him a slight headache, he rubbed his temples a bit to relax as he walked in.

"Something wrong Tails?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I have a slight headache, not sure why"

"Go sit down and relax, I'm gonna make some food, I hope you like Spaghetti"

"Sounds yummy", Tails said as he sat.

Amy put her shopping bag down, "If you give me your hoodie, I'll put it away for you"

Tails removed his hoodie and gave it to Amy who then put it on a coat rack, then she went to the kitchen to cook.

Tails sat down and tried to relax, though the situation he was in made him nervous, soon he started to break out in a sweat, "Holy shit I'm sweating bullets, dammit Prower cool it, Amy's just being a friend, don't worry", he took a deep breath.

Amy put the noodles in the water pot then walked out to Tails, "It's gonna be about 10 minutes or so"

"Ok, I can wait"

Amy sat down next to Tails, "So enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah", Tails kicked around awkwardly.

"Tails do you enjoy my company?"

Tails looked at her confused, "Of course, I did spend the whole day with you after all"

"But why though? Did you ask me to hang out because of pity?"

Tails' eyes widened a bit, "Um well...in a way..."

Amy put her hand on Tails' shoulder, "It's fine if that's the case, I mean I did take pity on you the first time around, but I'm just wondering if you still wanna do it out of pity or what?"

"Amy while maybe I felt bad for you because of how Sonic treated you and the fact that people spread rumors about you, but that wasn't the sole reason, you were really nice to me before I just wanted to return the favor, now I wanna stay closer friends"

Amy gave Tails a nice genuine smile, "That's so nice of you"

Tails was relived she finally gave him a smile that didn't send fear down his spine.

"I'll be honest, I always wondered why you and Sonic are so close, you seem like total opposites on occasion, you're mature while he's not so mature, your more brains while he's more action, you think things through while Sonic doesn't, how does it work?"

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract, besides he's a loyal friend, he may be full of himself but deep down he's really nice, he's the big brother I never had, he just needs to work on his attitude"

"Yeah that's been his one weakness, I always admired his heroism and everything but he can come off a bit arrogant at times", Amy huffed a little, "He certainly wasn't too sensitive when he told me he's free from me, then he follows up with 'no offense', how the hell am I not gonna find that kind of crap offensive? Whatever it's his loss"

Tails put his arm around Amy's neck &amp; shoulder, "Sorry that happened, Sonic means well, he just doesn't think, I'm sure he'll realize that himself"

Amy returned the gesture, "Thanks Tails, you're really easy to talk to, we should hang out more, it's nice to have someone vent these things with"

"What about Cream?"

Amy rolled her eyes a bit, "Cream's not exactly the best to talk to about this, she doesn't offer great insight and she doesn't understand things like you and I do"

"She's too innocent to realize, but that makes her sweet"

"Yeah she's sweet", she then kissed Tails on the cheek, "But you're sweeter".

Tails grinned, "Why thank you"

Amy grinned, "Wow, you didn't react awkwardly from my kiss"

Tails blushed a little, "I'm starting to like your affection, I'm feeling more comfortable around you"

Amy giggled, "That's nice, feeling's mutual", then she got up, "I'm gonna check on the food", she then walked to the kitchen.

"Ok", Tails stated, then laid back, thinking about Amy some more, he really liked that kiss, he doesn't know why, or he thinks he knows why he's just finds it hard to believe.

Amy saw that the pasta was ready and grabbed a water catcher and poured the pasta into it and then set up the rest of the food, "Tails! Want sauce?"

"Yeah! Regular tomatoe sauce!"

"Parmesan?"

"Sure!"

Amy serves his plate, "Ok food's ready!"

Tails came in, the scent taking him by surprise, "Wow this food smells great"

Amy blushed, "Thanks"

Tails tasted it once, his taste buds tingling, "Wow this tastes great!"

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that?" Amy asked in a playful tone.

"I mean it, if you cook this good you don't need to go to another restaurant"

"Don't over do it Tails, I can tell when someone's being to nice, besides even if I am a good cook, eating out is nice because it's less work and they're more professional"

Tails picked up some pasta with his fork "Sometimes a home cooked meal is better", Tails then put the food in his mouth.

Amy giggled, "Well one thing's for sure, you're very charming when you want to be"

Tails finished up and checked the time, "Wow it's pretty late, I need to get home and do a few twerks to my planes before I go to sleep"

"Ok, see me and Cream at Twinkle Park tomorrow around Noon-ish", Amy said.

"Sure thing", Tails said and grabbed his hoodie while Amy opened the door for him.

"See you tomorrow Tails"

"You too", as he was walking out, he turned around, "Wait, I forgot to give you something"

Amy cocked her head in confusion, "You did? What is it?"

Tails then kissed Amy on her cheek, "There you go"

Amy blushed then grinned, "Returning the favor?"

"Sorta, well see you" Tails left while Amy sighed dreamily, "I think I've had my eyes on the wrong prize"

Tails made his was back to his workshop, though en route he started wondering about the kiss he left Amy.

"I hope I didn't jump the gun, hell I don't even know what possessed me, guess I just went with my gut, hmm"

After a while, Tails finally reached his workshop, however he found a visitor there.

"Huh? Sonic? What are you doing at my workshop?"

Sonic approached Tails somewhat serious, "It's about Eggman, I think he's ready for an attack, Knux and I saw a jungle area kinda run down, I think Eggman was testing something out there"

"What makes you think it's Eggman?"

"Well we found some soot, and the marks didn't look naturally made"

Tails pondered, "Well you're not the only one to bring this up to me today, Rouge also voiced her concerns to me"

Sonic looked concerned, "Rouge? Why Rouge?"

"Well she said G.U.N. was concerned, I think Rouge will be joining our potential Eggman hunt, but I'm gonna get an airstrike ready just in case"

"Smart move, well I'll leave you alone now, I bet Amy was a headache today"

Tails looked annoyed, "She wasn't a headache, she was a pleasure to be around, Cream &amp; Cheese were too"

Sonic shrugged, "If you say so bro"

Tails lowered his eyes to Sonic then made his way inside, "I have work to do, see you tomorrow", Tails went inside to adjust his planes while Sonic ran off.

* * *

**Some action will arrive soon, plus more depth to the Tails/Amy relationship. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tim****e for this story to pick up some more**

* * *

Amy Rose was waiting near Twinkle Park with Cream, both eagerly expecting Tails to show up, Amy constantly checked her watch.

"I hope he didn't forget, or oversleep, or overwork"

Cream tapped her foot while holding Cheese, "Why does he work so much?"

"He wants to protect everyone from various threats, like Dr. Eggman"

"I hope Mr. Eggman stays away, I don't like when he destroys things"

Amy moved rubbed her forehead a bit, "No one does Cream, but every now and then Dr. Eggman wants to be a total jackass and cause mayhem for people around him, maybe because he's some miserable old man who's probably had some sort of shit life and will only feel better if he torments and tortures people, and kidnaps young girls to draw in a hero who in the end wanted nothing to do with you in the FIRST PLACE! WHAT AM I SOMEONE WHO'S FEELINGS YOU CAN CONSTANTLY SCREW AROUND WITH! WELL AMY ROSE IS HER OWN GIRL NOW YOU BASTARDS!"

Cream was a little taken back by Amy's sudden burst of anger, "Um Amy, I think you're having a few mental problems"

Amy glare Cream a chilling glare that shut her up instantaneously.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood"

Amy turned to the person who said that, and it's not the person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" there was a little disdain in Amy's voice.

"I was passing by hoping to find Tails, I didn't see him at his workshop, so I figured he was in Station Square, maybe with you" Sonic looked around, "I take it he's not here yet"

"No he's not, he'll be here soon though"

Sonic rubbed his chin a little, "By the way, is there a bonus reason you're hanging out with Tails?"

Amy raised her eyebrow deadpanned, "What do you mean bonus reason?"

"Like you're dating him to get me jealous"

Amy's eye twitched a little, "Are you KIDDING ME!?"

Sonic put his hands up defensively, "Hey I'm just speculating"

"First off, I'm not dating Tails, the one time we dated was more of a friendly date, WHICH might I add was a LOT better than your so-called romantic date, second I wouldn't toy with Tails' emotions like that, he's already been through enough emotional wise, I don't think he's fully gotten over what that bitch Fiona did to him, third Tails would make a MUCH better boyfriend than you, the only thing I think when it comes to you lately is all the wasted years chasing after a hedgehog who barely gave me the time of day, Tails sees me as more than just some headstrong hedgehog, so no Sonic, I am not dating Tails to get you jealous because I am over you, you can go back to Sally, or Blaze, or Bunnie or whoever happens to be your flavor of the month!"

Sonic blinked, "You have a LOT of pent up aggression"

Amy grabbed her hammer, "I'm about 5 seconds away from bashing your head in!"

Cream held Amy back, "Amy, please calm down, you're gonna have a meltdown"

Amy calmed down a bit, "Fine", she eyed Sonic, "But this isn't over!"

Sonic gulped, "This is scarier than anything Eggman can come up with"

Soon Tails arrived and met up Amy, "Hey Amy, Cream, Sonic...Sonic? What are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to speak with you, I didn't see you at the workshop before"

"I was giving one of my planes a test flight, I finished not too long ago and I made my way here"

"Did it fly well? Can it handle Eggman? What about your airstrike?"

"The plane flew well but..."

Sonic grew worried, "But what?"

"Well the airstrike isn't fully tested so it's gonna take a while to make sure all the planes are in sync"

Sonic groaned, "Well shouldn't you be trying to perfect it instead of wasting time with Amy?"

Amy's eye twitched some more, "What do you mean 'wasting time'!?"

Sonic realized what he said and turned ever so slightly to Amy, "That's not what I meant, the thing is..."

Amy walked toward Sonic with her hammer out again, "Just because you think spending time with me is a waste doesn't mean Tails is like that! How dare you say something so...so..."

"Insensitive?" Cream pointed out.

"That's one word for it", Amy stated.

"Look Amy, even if that did sound, as Cream pointed out, insensitive, you gotta admit Tails working on a way to protect us from Eggman IS slightly more important than you three spending the day together"

Amy realized Sonic had a point on that, "Fine, Tails you can go do what you need to do, I won't tie you down"

Tails shook his head 'no', "The airstrike may not be perfect but I still have a back-up plan, besides Eggman doesn't whip out the big guns until he's really steamed, it's always been like that, and I personally don't even need a plane all the time to deal with Eggman, I had no problem destroying one of his machines without a plane"

"That's true, people loved you for that, they even awarded you with a chaos emerald"

Tails approached Sonic, "Besides, I can always work on the airstrike later, not that I desperately need to finish, I wasn't foolish enough to put everything on the airstrike, that's more of a longterm plan anyway, I still have enough fire power from my other planes, plus some personal weapons I can use, not to mention my combat skills ability", Tails said while doing mock karate moves.

"Easy there Jacky Bryant, don't get ahead of yourself on that", Sonic said with a sarcastic grin.

"Still, I got this Sonic, don't worry, besides you've got other allies, like Knuckles, Shadow &amp; Rouge"

"Good point, alright I'll see you later", Sonic said and ran off.

Amy approached Tails, "You sure it's a good idea to hold off on your work?"

Tails gave her a reassuring smile, "Sure, it's no problem, though in light of a potential Eggman attack, we probably should limit what we do, I guess one round in Twinkle Park should be enough, then I can get back to my workshop"

Amy nodded, "If you say so Tails"

"Lets' go!" Cream shouted and ran in with Cheese.

Tails and Amy ran in after Cream &amp; Cheese.

Cream &amp; Cheese ran past the mirrors, but not before stopping and gawking at it, "Wow, so many mirrors, so big too, it's like another me!"

"Chao Chao"

Cream and Cheese both made funny faces at the mirror, which got a chuckle from Tails &amp; Amy.

Cream then ran toward the pool area, "Aw I forgot to bring my swim trunks"

"Don't worry Cream, next time", Amy said.

"Well lets go on some rides", Cream said.

First they approached a carousel and rode it for a while, then they got in some bumper cars and drove around a bit, Cream got surprisingly violent when they kept bumping her, something that especially frightened Tails, after the ride Cream apologized however and they continued on their merry way, then they got a big slide and finally made their way to a Roller Coaster.

"Ok the 3 of us should fit one car", Tails stated.

As the ride pulled up they each entered the same car, Tails on the left, Amy on the right, Cream &amp; Cheese in the middle.

The ride pulled up toward the tip, luckily the ride wasn't that big so it's not a long drop.

"Hang on tight everyone", Tails warned.

As the coaster took off, while it wasn't too steep, it was pretty fast and very loopy.

"I'm getting dizzy", Cream said.

"My stomach's turning", Amy said.

"This wasn't our finest idea!" Tails stated.

After the ride had ended, all 3 of them wobbled out.

"Good thing we didn't just eat", Amy said grabbing something to keep from falling.

"Still makes me wanna vomit", Tails said while grabbing his stomach.

"Please don't mention vomiting", Cream said near a trash can, "I feel like I wanna throw up"

Cheese fell to the floor.

They then sat down at a nearby bench to regain composure.

"Kinda tired from all the stuff today", Amy said.

"Yeah me too, maybe we should call it a day soon, maybe I can head back to my workshop", Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, glad you joined us though, ever since you came along this has been more fun", Amy said.

"I've only done this with you twice, a little early to judge", Tails stated.

"Twice is enough to tell, if I didn't have fun the first time I wouldn't have brought you back for another, but you passed the test, like I knew you would", Amy said while putting a hand on Tails' shoulder, "I want you to hang out with us for a long time"

Cream put her hand on his other shoulder, "You're the best to have around, may and Amy REALLY like you"

Both girls kissed Tails on each cheek, causing a little blush.

"Thanks girls, I try", Tails stated.

Cream noticed a nearby ice cream vendor, "Oh Ice Cream, Amy is it ok if I go get some?"

"Sure, me and Tails will remain right here"

Cream nodded and went to the ice cream, Amy then pulled Tails into a mini hug, "When you're done with your planes, wanna come back to my place? I can make you more food, and we can get to know each other a little..._better_", Amy said the last part somewhat mischievously.

Tails started to blush a little, "Uh, what do you mean 'better'?"

"I could tell you, or I could show you", Amy rested her head on his shoulder, "Your choice"

Tails was sweating a little, if he didn't know any better he could swear Amy was hitting on him.

"Well what do say?" Amy asked.

Tails was kinda nervous, but he knew he had to be honest, he didn't want to say anything that would upset her.

"I gotta use the restroom!" Which was true, he was about too mess himself.

Tails bolted out of there, leaving Amy somewhat confused.

Amy pondered a bit, "I should tone it down, playful flirting is one thing, but if I want more out of my relationship with Tails I need to be serious about my feelings"

Tails ran to the restroom and did his business, afterwards he approached a sink and washed up, then stared into the mirror.

"Dammit, why do I feel like this with Amy? What's going on? Do I have a crush on her? *Sigh* Why did Sonic have to turn her down, would have made this less complicated for me", Tails rubbed his chin and pondered the situation, "Maybe I should ask her out on a date, just to verify if I have a crush on her", Tails then realized something, "But if I do this, and Amy likes me but I don't return those feelings, I may end up hurting her like Sonic did, hm maybe if I explain it to her it might be better for us, I'll figure this out, I just need to be honest, actually honest"

Tails decided to go back to the girls.

"Feel better Tails?" Amy asked.

"Sorta, listen Amy can I speak with you, honestly, it's a bit personal?"

"Sure, Cream's busy with her ice cream so she won't bother us"

Tails took a breath and spoke, "Look Amy, about what you said, well-" Tails was interrupted by some screaming outside.

Cream ran to Tails &amp; Amy, "I hear screaming"

"Me too, oh no, I hope it's not what I think it is", Tails said.

All 3 ran outside and saw some robots invading the city with the evil Dr. Eggman on his pod doing his trademark evil laugh.

"Mwahahahaha! March my little robots! Take over this pathetic city!"

"Aw man, it IS Eggman", Tails stated.

"What do we do Tails?" Amy asked.

"I wanna help too", Cream said.

"Um well Sonic should be here but for now lets distract Eggman by destroying those robots"

All 3 spread out attacking the robots, Tails using his tails to attack, Amy with her hammer and Cream kicking them while Cheese rammed them.

Eggman noticed this, "YOU! How dare you interfere with my plans again! I'll deal with you 3!"

Eggman used a claw to grab Cream.

"AH! Tails! Amy! He's got me!" Cream shouted as she struggled.

Cheese tried saving Cream but a robot grabbed him.

"Hey let Cream go!" Amy shouted.

Tails threw some dummy rings at some robots to save Cheese and flew up to Cream and attempted to pull her free.

"I don't think so fox boy!" Eggman said and shot a laser at Tails, hitting him in the shoulder and making him fall.

"NO! Tails! Eggman you big jerk!" Amy said and jumped to Eggman but was grabbed by another claw.

As Amy struggled, Eggman pulled Amy close to him, "I've got some special plans for you!" he looked down to Tails who was getting up while clutching his shoulder, "Robots, eliminate the fox! I have plans!" Eggman flew off with Cream &amp; Amy.

Tails fought off the robots a bit while Cheese attempted to help, but Tails was feeling a bit overwhelmed, "Damn, too many, should I try the airstrike? Might be too risky in the city though, and it's not fully tested but-" luckily for Tails he didn't need to because Sonic arrived alongside Knuckles and the both destroyed the remaining robots.

"Tails, you ok buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, thank goodness you're here, but Eggman got Amy and Cream"

Cheese moped a little at the mention of Cream's kidnapping.

"Well of course, Eggman always kidnaps Amy, nothing new", Knuckles said.

Tails looked annoyed, "Regardless of that fact, we need to rescue Amy"

"Yeah, me and Knuckles can go find Eggman, you should work on that airstrike"

"But I need to save Amy!" Tails pleaded.

"We will but you're hurt and you got overwhelmed, just get your planes ready and then you can help"

"But Sonic-"

"No buts, we all have a job in this battle, and yours is to get those planes ready, come on Knux", Sonic said.

As he ran off, Knuckles approached Tails, "Let me guess, you're in love with Amy"

Tails' eye twitched, "GO!"

Knuckles ran off laughing while Tails approached Cheese, "Well Cheese, it's just you and me, and we have two girls that need our help, we can't let them down"

Cheese nodded, "Chao"

"Lets go back to my workshop, we'll work out a battle plan there, and get my planes ready, maybe even my airstrike"

Cheese saluted, "Chao!"

Tails and Cheese made their way to Tails' workshop.

Meanwhile back in Eggman's base, he threw Cream in a prison cell, "You stay, you'll make good bait too"

"You're a big meanie!"

"Yeah whatever, little brat", he approached Amy, "As for you, I have something to show you"

Eggman pressed a button and a huge grey humanoid shaped robot came up, with a pod at the top for Eggman to control, as well as a pod in the chest area.

"Behold, my masterpiece!" Eggman said with his arms out.

Amy looked unimpressed, Looks like a piece of garbage"

"Why you!" Eggman said shaking his fist, "Such arrogance!"

"Whatever, what does this have to do with me?"

"You'll see, it'll give your boyfriend a run for his money"

Amy scoffed, "Who? Sonic? I'm over him"

"Really? Wow never expected that, regardless he'll still come anyway but he will NOT defeat me"

"Yeah he will, he'll just destroy this robot like he did the others"

"Not if you're a shield", Eggman said and placed Amy in the core center of the robot.

"What the hell? What are you doing this time Eggman!?" Amy asked.

"I'm taking precaution, with you in the robot, Sonic won't attack it, otherwise he'll risk destroying it AND you"

The robot stood up with Amy in the chest area visible through the glass.

"This time Sonic will fall before me, mwahahahahaha!"

Amy sighed, "I hope Tails figures something out"

Meanwhile back at Tails' workshop, he's adding final touches to his planes.

"I hope this work pays off, especially if I want to save Amy &amp; Cream"

Cheese nodded, "Chao"

Tails pressed some buttons on his gadget and it was able to lift some of the planes off the ground.

"Good, I got at least 8 planes off the ground, that's twice as much as before, I just need to get the other 4, and control them, I think it can be done,do you think so Cheese?"

Cheese nodded, "Chao"

Tails attempted to maneuver the planes via remote control, though controlling 8 planes simultaneously was very difficult, "Maybe it will be easier if I set it to autopilot and assigned a target, but then it would be hard to get to Eggman, I could find him and set it there but it will take a while for all the planes to sync, maybe I get get him to a spot I sync it in, damn this is so complicated, *sigh*, well like I told Sonic, this needs to be a back-up plan, it's too risky to put all my chips on this gamble"

Cheese looked concerned, Tails approached him, "Relax, there's always a way, I know Cream means a lot to you, she means a lot to me as well, and Amy, she's special to me as well, I'll reunite the both of you"

Cheese still looked a little concerned.

"Hey I've dealt with Eggman myself several times, I've saved Amy from him before too"

Cheese started feeling a little hopeful.

"We got this, we can be an tough duo If we put our minds to it"

Cheese looked up to Tails and put his hand on his shoulder, "Chao chao chao"

"I wish I knew what you were saying, not too fluent with Chao"

Cheese gave Tails a small hug.

"I understand that, you're a cool little guy Cheese", Tails said while hugging back.

Tails then put Cheese down, "We'll have to save this mushy stuff for later, for now it's ass-kicking time, you're gonna be my little sidekick, you ready to rumble?"

Cheese nodded and put on a fierce face, "CHAO!"

"Awesome"

Tails approached one of the planes, "This is my strongest plane, I'll add some missiles and such to it and use it to help Sonic fight Eggman" he climbed in the cockpit, "Cheese get to the back, and strap on tight, this ride will be bumpy"

Cheese got in the back cockpit and strapped in.

"Arlight then, lets go save some girls, team...team...Tails &amp; Cheese...wow that sucks, ugh not the point, lets just go find Eggman!"

Tails pressed a button and the area near his workshop resembled a take off strip, he then flew off with Cheese into the sky, ready to find and defeat Eggman.

* * *

**Can anyone come up with a better team name for Tails &amp; Cheese? Anyway we're getting close to the end, major things about to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The final part of this little story, it's gonna be Eggman vs. Freedom Fighters 2.0, enjoy**

* * *

Outside Eggman's base, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge &amp; Omega are plotting.

"Rouge, how did you find Eggman's base?" Sonic asked.

"We've been tracking his movements for a while, when we saw one of his robots we secretly followed it to here, then the coordinates were pinpointed"

"If G.U.N. knows where Eggman is, why are they waiting to attack?" Knuckles asked.

"It's not as simple as to waltz in, even with a full scale invasion Eggman will give G.U.N. a run for its money, so the 5 of us will get in stealthy and try to take it down from the inside"

"Shouldn't we wait for Tails though?" Sonic asked.

"We don't really need him right now, let him do his nerd stuff with his planes and we can use him for offense", Knuckles said.

"The echidna's right, 4 of us can handle it, besides the fox boy may just be a bit of a distraction", Shadow added.

"Besides you said that Eggman took his girlfriend, that may make it hard for him to fully focus", Rouge pointed out.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Amy isn't technically his girlfriend, she's just his best friend lately, so is Cream"

"Either way, lets just leave it to us right now, I just hope you're good with stealth", Rouge stated.

"Of course, back in the day me, Sally and The Freedom Fighters used to sneak into armed bases all the time, this should be no different"

"What about that robot friend of yours? Will he make noise?" Knuckles asked, pointing to Omega.

"Omega's got this, don't worry", Rouge said.

"I prefer attacking, but I shall comply with Rouge's stealth form of operations", Omega said.

Knuckles just stared a bit, "Wow"

"We got the plan down, now follow me", Rouge said and motioned to where they need to go.

They snuck past several of robots and made their way into a ventilation shaft.

Knuckles opened the hatch and let everyone through, with Rouge leading.

They crawled through and looked down through openings to see all the robots in the base, marching around and building bigger robots.

"Whoa, Eggman is not messing around this time", Sonic said.

"No shit, lets just keep going", Knuckles stated.

"Whatever", Sonic said.

They got to a room that was mostly empty, other than two robots at the computer, programing a few battle mechs for Eggman.

"Why are robots programing other robots?" Knuckles asked in a hushed tone.

"Well Eggman can't do it all by himself, that's why he usually has an army", Rouge stated.

"Lets just take out the robots", Sonic said and went to attack but Shadow held him back, "Don't get headstrong Sonic, lets not cause too much ruckus yet, remember, stealth"

Sonic sighed, "I hate stealth"

"Deal with it", Shadow said.

Shadow and Rouge snuck up to the robots and in one swift motion, took out the robots with Shadow punching through one robot's chest and Rouge kicking the other.

The strikes were precise to make sure it only deactivated the robots and not totally blown up to avoid detection from others in the area.

Everyone went to the computer while Rouge tried to hack it, "Maybe we can get some data from Eggman through this thing"

"What about sending a virus to corrupt everything?" Shadow added.

"I can try that to, unfortunately I don't have anything on me but I think I can work with that"

As she typed the computer suddenly got locked down.

"What? What's happening?" Rouge asked, then started banging the computer, "Come on dammit, don't die no me"

They heard a voice through the loudspeaker, "It's not the computer that's gonna die"

Everyone turned and looked around.

"That sounded like Eggman", Sonic said.

"Crap, does he know we're here?" Knuckles asked.

"Seems like it, maybe when Rouge attempted to hack the computer it set off some sort of silent alert, very clever move on his part", Shadow stated.

"Great job Rouge, you just HAD to screw things up", Knuckles said.

"Hey screw you, I didn't expect this to happen", Rouge stated.

Soon some robots entered the room ready for a fight.

"Finally, I can do things the fun way", Sonic said and curled into a ball and started ramming the robots.

Knuckles ran through and started punching all the robots, "I actually agree with you on this Sonic!"

Omega destroyed the robots with his missiles, "Inferior waste of metal"

Rouge kicked away all the robots while Shadow alternated between chaos spears and hand to hand combat.

After a few minutes all the robots were wiped out.

"Is that all you got Eggman!?" Sonic shouted.

Then they heard some rumbling and the floor shook a little.

"Earthquake?" Rouge asked.

"No, he's coming with something big", Shadow said.

"Well I guess that answers Sonic's idiotic question", Knuckles said with a deadpanned tone.

Within a few moments Eggman arrived in his new giant robot as it took a defensive motion, "Well, well, if it isn't Sonic and his little friends"

"I am NOT his friend", Shadow said, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"Wow that's so nice of you Shadow", Sonic said sarcastically.

"It matters not, neither of you will be leaving this place alive, I will destroy you all on the spot!"

"Yeah, yeah, if I had a nickel everytime you said that..." Sonic said.

"Quiet you!" Eggman shouted while shaking his fist, "I swear you bunch of creatures get more and more disrespectful"

"Maybe if you were a threat, how many times have we bested you Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"You won't best me this time!" Eggman said, "My robot shall destroy you!"

"Please it doesn't look that tough, even compared to that robot you used on the Death Egg", Sonic got into a fight motion, "I'm gonna reduce that thing to a pile of metal"

"Not if you don't want to hurt...", Eggman's robot revealed Amy, "You're girlfriend!"

"Amy?" Sonic said.

"I told you I am not his girlfriend! Never want to be!" Amy shouted.

"Wow, what did you do Sonic? You were all she though about for the lonest time", Rouge said.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Rouge, "That isn't important right now"

"Yeah, besides she's Tails' girlfriend now", Knuckles pointed out.

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Amy shouted.

"Yet?" Knuckles said.

Amy blushed a little and shook her head, "Not the point! Just get me out of this thing!"

"Do you dare to attack me Sonic, knowing that you may hurt her?" Eggman asked.

"Does it matter? After all like he said, she's not your girlfriend and the fate of the world is more important", Rouge said.

"Oh go to hell you stuck up bitch!" Amy shouted.

Rouge got infuriated, "Ok that's it!" she flew up to attack, determined to destroy Eggman's machine but was held back by Sonic, "Rouge chill, yeah I don't care for her in a romantic way but she's still a friend, sure maybe I could have treated her nicer but we need to keep our emotions in check for this, I can't hurt willingly hurt Amy, we need to work around this"

Rouge calmed down, "Fine but I'm kicking her ass later"

"We need to get her out first, any ideas?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe break the glass somehow, how we do that I'm not sure, perhaps the echidna can break it", Shadow suggested.

"I have a name you know"

"Sounds too risky, glass could cut her", Sonic said.

While they were talking, Eggman's robot punched down, all 5 barely avoiding the attack.

"Holy shit!" Knuckles shouted.

"Talk later, kick his ass now!" Rouge stated.

"Go for the robot's limbs! It will put Amy Rose in less danger" Shadow commanded.

Sonic &amp; Shadow went for his right and left arm respectively, Rouge &amp; Omega targeted the right &amp; left leg respectively while Knuckles went straight for the head part.

Knuckles tried punching the glass where Eggman was in but he couldn't make a dent.

Eggman simply laughed it off and taunted, "For the record, I used this glass for Amy's pod as well, you think it would be that easy!? You truly are a knucklehead, no different than that arrogance and ignorance you had when I first met you on Angel Island"

Knuckles was getting enraged and continued to punch the pod but it ended when the robot imitated a facepalm to attack Knuckles.

Sonic continued to attack the arm with his homing attacks, while it dia little damage, it was not enough and he was swatted away on occasion, same with Shadow.

Rouge planted a bomb on right leg of the machine and set it off, somewhat damaging it but it still stood and kicked Rouge away.

Sonic panted a but and wiped some sweat from his head, Shadow went to check on him.

"This isn't going to well, any suggestions Sonic?"

Sonic looked toward the door.

"Lets get him outside, it will give us more space to attack and build up speed, plus if Tails shows up it'll be easier for him to help us", Sonic suggested.

Shadow nodded in agreement.

They ran outside, promting Eggman to follow them.

Sonic and Shadow hit a sonic boom to take out all robots that tried to block them and reached outside the base.

Eggman reached them, "You can't escape!"

"Weren't trying to Eggman!" Sonic said and ran around the area really quickly and then rammed hard with a homing attack on the left leg to knock him a little off balance, meanwhile Shadow was doing something similar and attacked the right leg to bring the robot to it's knees.

Knuckles took the opportunity to punch around the area Amy's in, if the glass won't break easily maybe he can try to pull her out, unfortunately it wasn't gonna happen, Eggman grabbed him and tossed him away.

"I don't think so" Eggman said.

Omega shot some more rockets at the giant robot but to no avail.

"Robot armor too strong, rockets are of no affect, homing attacks are of no affect, new plan needed"

"Gee thanks for the tip pal", Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm level, high, humor level, low"

Sonic face palmed, while Shadow smiled, "That's one of the reasons I like you Omega"

Eggman went to attack again but he was shot from behind by some missiles, while it barely damaged him, he was annoyed by the attack.

"Who dares attack me?" Eggman shouted, then he saw a mini plane headed his direction with Tails piloting and Cheese in the back seat.

"It's Tails!" Amy shouted.

Tails flew toward Eggman locked and ready for another attack, "Ok, time to go all out"

Cheese however called out to Tails and pointed at the chest.

"Huh?" Tails used some binoculars to see Amy in the chest of the robot, "Aw man, Amy's in the chest, that's probably it's most vulnerable point too", Tails sent his plane on auto pilot and jumped off with Cheese and flew to the group.

"Well look who decided to show up", Sonic said and then ruffled Tails' head, "Good to see you buddy, knew you'd be here to help"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to fend away Eggman", Tails stated, "Any details I should know besides Amy being a shield of sorts?"

Shadow stepped in, "For one his armor is pretty strong, we can barely damage it, if we can remove Amy Rose from the chest it may be doable, how to do such a thing will be tricky, the glass is very strong and it's hard to fight around it"

Tails thought for a moment, "Maybe there's a switch we can activate in the mech itself, getting to it will be tough, maybe I can hack it but that could take a long while"

"Don't bother, I tried hacking Eggman, all it did was cause all this in the first place, he's almost hack-proof" Rouge stated.

"Wow, he's really thought this stuff through, still there must be a way we can destroy the machine without hurting Amy"

"Is that really important though?" Knuckles asked.

Tails glared at Knuckles then kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell Tails!?"

"Don't be an idiot Knuckles, be serious, she's our friend"

"Not my friend", Rouge said.

Tails groaned, "Look we do this safe for Amy, final word on that"

"Unless we have no choice", Shadow said.

Tails was gonna say something but Shadow put his hand up to keep speaking, "Look Tails, I know you wanna save your friend but if this gets out of hand and more people are endangered, we will have no choice but to take a chance, but for now we will attempt to get Amy Rose out"

Tails nodded, "I understand, thanks for at least trying to do things my way, I won't let it come to the latter"

Eggman stomped the ground, "Are you done chatting? I'm getting impatient, I want to destroy all of you now!"

"Silence yourself Doctor!" Shadow shouted, "You're the one who is doomed to fail today!"

"We'll see about that!" Eggman shouted and shot a laser from his robot's right arm.

"Look out!" Amy shouted, luckily everyone managed to dodge, Cheese decided to hide and stay out of their way.

The laser gave Tails an idea, "Wait, I got it! If we overheat his robot it could cause a melt down, plus Eggman would have to open his hatch to let out the hot air"

Sonic thought on that, "Good idea but what about Amy? She may be hot in there"

"I know but it's the only way to save her, clog up all openings and when he charges that laser again, clog it up"

Everyone nodded and spread out to attack.

Eggman shot bullets at everyone, but Knuckles used that opportunity to punch the guns and bend them in a way they can't fire.

Eggman tried shooting missiles but when he ran out, Rouge and Shadow clogged them with rocks. It was a lot since there were plenty of missiles but they managed to clog them.

Eggman should have realized the plan by now but he was too enraged to think and simply tried punching and kicking, to no avail.

Amy started turning green, "All this moving around is making me a bit nauseous"

Sonic stood in one spot, "Bet you can't zap me Eggman!"

"Why you!" Eggman prepped up his laser.

"There's our chance!" Tails shouted.

Sonic sped in and crammed a huge rock, causing the laser to heat up the robot.

"What's going on? My robot's overheating!"

Amy also let out a sweat, "Why is it so hot all of a sudden?"

Eggman tried pressing buttons but the robot was really overheating, his exhaust pipes were clogged, now he realized the plan.

"Dammit! I need to open the hatch to let out the air", Eggman said and opened his hatch.

At that moment Shadow jumped onto the head and aimed a chaos spear at Eggman's head, "Don't move!"

Eggman held his hands up, "How dare you threaten me!" he attempted to stealthily activate the robot's arm and sent it into facepalm motion.

"Shadow! Watch out!" Sonic shouted.

Luckily Shadow moved out of the way last minute and Eggman hit himself, knocking the machine over in the process as Eggman fell out the pod.

Tails rushed to the robot and activated the chest pod to free Amy.

Amy got out and wiped the sweat away from her head, "Anyone got a bottle of water?"

Eggman got up, "Why you! This isn't over!" Eggman pressed a button and some flying robots came out with Cream in a cage.

"Eggman, let Cream go!" Tails shouted.

"Never! I am going to destroy all of you if it's the last thing I-where'd my remote go?"

He looked to see that Sonic had grabbed the remote, "You really need to pay more attention to things" he pressed a button that opened the cage and Cream was able to fly out.

"Well that didn't work out at all", Eggman then ran back into his robot but Knuckles had destroyed most of it, luckily for Eggman, he was able to escape in his pod, "This isn't over! I will destroy you!" Eggman flew off.

"Damn, he got away!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well the bright side is that Amy and Cream are safe and Eggman's plans are thwarted", Sonic stated.

"For now lets get the girls to safety, lets get Cream back to her mother", Shadow said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but before they left, Tails approached Shadow.

"Thanks for giving me a chance to rescue Amy, I thought only me and Sonic were really concerned for her safety for a moment"

Shadow put his arm on Tails' shoulder, "Don't worry much about it, I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, so I pitied you a bit, besides Amy reminds me a lot of Maria, when she's not being a pain"

"That's right, she's the one who convinced you to help us defeat The Final Hazard on Space Colony Ark"

Shadow shrugged, "What can I say, she has a way with words"

"Yeah...she does, well thanks again"

Shadow did a brief smile while nodding, then walked with Sonic and the others.

They had gotten Cream &amp; Cheese to her house, Cream just wanted to lie down and put the day behind her, as scary as being kidnapped was, she was already used to life threatening situations, then they escorted Amy home.

"Hey, mind if I speak to Amy alone for a bit?" Tails asked his team.

"Sure thing, we'll be outside", Sonic said and gestured for the others to follow him.

Tails went with Amy in her apartment.

"Wow, what a day, went from up to down", Tails said.

Amy sighed, "Yeah, thanks for saving me from that"

"It was a team effort"

"Yeah but I get the feeling the whole meltdown thing was your idea"

Tails rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah but everyone helped"

Amy chuckled, "Always so modest"

"Yeah...I guess", Tails cleared his throat, "Now before we were interrupted by Eggman, I needed to talk to you about something"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Tails took a deep breathe and spoke, "I've been thinking about our relationship..."

Amy waited, "Yeah, what about it?"

Tails sighed, "Well...I kinda, sorta, would maybe like to possibly..."you know how things start off a bit small and then-"

"Tails! You're dragging, spit it out"

Tails shook his head a bit and then just spoke, "Can I take you on a date!?"

Amy got confused, "A date? Like the other day when-"

"I mean an actual date, not just a regular friendly one, a more than friends one"

Amy was a little surprised, though she had a feeling this would probably happen, she's just shocked Tails is already asking this, she thought it would take a bit longer.

"So...you want to date me, like boyfriend-girlfriend type"

Tails nodded, "Yeah, I think I have a crush on you, but I want to be sure, but I am worried, I don't want to do this and realize we're not compatible, then end up breaking your heart like Sonic did"

Amy sighed, "Breaking my heart is an almost extreme way to put it, I was more disappointed, but not because he told me there was no chance, it's how he did it, basically saying 'Well I dated you, now get off my back', instead of a 'I don't think we're compatible Amy', kind off a lousy thing to do"

"Oh I see"

"But if you give me a chance because you think we could have something then that's already better, it's nice going into a date where I have a chance than a date where I had no chance"

"I'm sure Sonic regrets how he acted, he doesn't mean it, he just doesn't think sometimes"

"I'm not too mad anymore, he did help save me and he seemed worried, maybe we can at least be friends"

Tails sighed, "That's good"

Amy then smiled a bit, "But either way I accept, I'll give you a for-real date"

Now it's Tails' turn to smile, "Really? Awesome, thanks Amy, I'll make our date fun, I promise"

Amy ruffled Tails' head, "I'm sure it will be", she then kissed his cheek, "So I can see you tomorrow night, we'll get an ice cream and talk"

Tails nodded, "Sounds great, see you tomorrow night, now you should get some rest, you had a rough day"

"Will do, see you tomorrow Tails"

"You too", Tails walked out the door while Amy smiled, "I finally got that boy where I want him, now to just go for the goal", she chuckled and settled down.

Tails went outside to greet Sonic and the others.

"Things go well Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I got a date with Amy tomorrow night"

"Sweet, maybe you'll be a better match for her than me"

"I hope, I really want this to work, I feel something special with her"

"Don't get too desperate", Rouge said.

Tails glared a bit but ignored it.

"Cherish this Tails, someone special comes once in a lifetime, don't waste it", Shadow added.

Tails nodded, "Will do Shadow, well I'm off, see you all next time", Tails said and flew off.

"See you Tails *sigh* wow he's growing up, I remember that little fox that used to follow me everywhere prior to that Death Egg fiasco"

"He's maturing, that's for sure, he's probably destined for great things", Shadow said.

"Damn straight on that, good job little guy, hope this works for you", Sonic said, then walked off with his teammates.

Tails flew home with a lot on his mind, "Wow, I can't believe I got a date with Amy, I hope this works out...no more hoping, I need to make it work, life requires taking chances, I need to make the most of this chance, and I will, I got this"

Tails made his way back to his workshop, his little adventure has concluded, more to await him.

* * *

**Well that's all, hope you enjoyed this story, see you around.**


End file.
